


Perfect Nights

by Finleythefox, Rosiecheated



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After-care, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Where are the socks?, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiecheated/pseuds/Rosiecheated
Summary: A no plot Dreamnap smut fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Perfect Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finleythefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/gifts).



It was only when Sapnap felt warm, and soft lips make contact with his warm skin that was he brought back to reality.

At the moment Sapnap was laying down on his shared bed, with Dream pinning him down. The way Dream held his body, with such delicacy but rough, The way he kissed him, with such love but lust. It honestly made Sapnap light-headed.

The older licked a line down Sapnap's chest, the pleasure caused him to gasp. Dream proceed to bite on Sapnap’s boxer’s waistband, The youngest lifted his head to make eye contact with the man who left his body begging for more, who he loved with all his being, he admired and would do anything for,

“Are you sure you wanna do this Love?”

“Yes please sir”

Sapnap panted, his erection hurt, and his body was desperate for whatever his beloved boyfriend planned to do to him, Dream proceeded to pull down his boyfriend's boxer. Watching the neglected erection spring up, He gripped Sapnap’s thighs and pulled them apart. Leaning his head forward under the erection, kitten licking Sapnap’s soft hole. Causing the boy who he was pleasuring to arch his back, and eliciting moans from his soft lips.

Dream stopped licking and lifted himself upwards, where he made eye-contact with his perfect boyfriend, the man who he loved with everything he had, the boy who he admired for years. He kissed him, with so much delicacy and lust. While kissing him, He directed his hard, aching cock to the soft and warm cavern’s entrance. He released his lover’s red-bitten and bruised lips, moving down to suck on his neck. Before doing so he panted above the desired area on Sapnap’s neck,

“You ready?”

“Yeah, Born ready.”

Dream pushed his tip-in at a painfully slow pace, he looked at Sapnap’s face, checking for any slight expression of discomfort while still pushing into the place he admired the most. When he bottomed out, he slowly pulled out, with just the tip left in, rammed in. Causing a surprised moan to leave Sapnap’s lips. He continued this motion while continuing to bite and the younger boy’s neck.

He couldn’t hear nor feel anything except the pleasure and himself, the way Dream’s pre-cum painted his silky walls, and the way it made him scream when the blonde hit his prostate. He wanted to pay some of the favor, he wanted to give Dream some more pleasure,

“D...Dream….Can,” Sapnap gasps for air, the pleasure building up. Dream released the skin he was biting, Leaving a loving kiss on the small bruise that was forming. Raising his head to make eye contact with the green-eyed boy, “Can you what Darling?”

“I...wanna...ride”

“Alright”

It was such a simple request, it wouldn’t make sense to decline. Plus, Dream’s legs were beginning to crap up from the repeated action, So he lifted Sapnap and moved him to the side, then laying on the bed, Cock falling out of Sapnap’s warm hole in the process. Sapnap lifted himself to straddle the older boy, Falling slightly back on the perfect dick. He began to bounce at a mild pace, moans leaving his lips at a much quicker pace than the bouncing. Sapnap leaned down on the warm chest under him, He licked the soft-hard pink buds on the said chest, making the boy under him let out a sharp inhale. He then began to suck, massaging the other with his thumb and index finger.

Sapnap picked up the pace on his bouncing, lifting his head from the pink bud to left out a loud moan, He trailed his eyes downward again, loving the sight of Dream having his eyes shut and letting out quiet groans. He leaned down the second time to suck a mark on Dream’s shoulder, nibbling and licking the area. Dream lifted his hands to grab onto Sapnap’s hips, making him bounce faster, Sapnap lifted himself from the bruising mark, moaning at the quickening pace.

He sat all the way up, causing Dream’s hard dick to hit him right in the prostate, “Holy fuck...Dream.” Sapnap gasped for air, Dream kept bouncing him upward, while he himself brung himself downward and curved his back against Dream’s toned and defined chest. He leaned up a bit to kiss his boyfriend’s red and beautiful lips, Dream drinking the younger boy’s loud moans. Sapnap felt his orgasm coming, making him grind back on the cock he was bouncing on. Dream, knowing Sapnap was close to coming from the more slutty moans and ragged pants, grabbed Sapnap’s thighs, now having a good grip on him, lifted Sapnap to where only his tip was in, and slammed him back down, hitting Sapnap directly in the prostate. He had only done this process 5 times but it seemed Sapnap’s orgasm was way closer than he had predicted, 

“Dream oh I’m gonna cum,” Sapnap shut his eyes tightly, clearly trying to hold back his orgasm. He panted heavily, trying to finish his sentence, “Please let me cum...Please I just-”

“It’s okay baby, you’ve been such a good boy for asking, cum for me baby”

It was words that made Sapnap cum all over his and Dream’s chests, he felt at peace and bliss, but it was a short amount of time, as he began to feel over-stimulation set in. You see, Dream hadn't stopped, he actually started to thrust up into his beloved boyfriend, clearly seeking release. Sapnap leaned down, smearing his cum all over the two’s chest, leaning into Dream’s ear,  
“Oh you make me feel so good Dream, you're doing me so well” It was Sapnap’s words that made him coat Sapnap’s silky and smooth walls in his semen, letting Sapnap ride him out of his orgasm. He slowly lifted his boyfriend off his now soft dick, watching his cum drip out of his asshole. He softly laid down the younger on the bed, getting up to get a wet rag to clean both of them up. Sapnap slowly lifted his eyelids to glance at his boyfriend, seeing his chest clean of his cum, wearing a pair of black boxers. He let his lover clean him up, too tired to care, he shivered at the sensation of the wet rag’s coldness but closed his eyes when he felt Dream’s warm and calloused hand rub whatever skin he would clean with the rag. He felt Dream clean the rim of his hole, putting a pair of boxers after he finished cleaning him. 

Dream then laid down next to Sapnap, covering both boys in the warm covers. Sapnap turned to face Dream and snuggled up to him, feeling him wrap his muscular arms around his back. He always felt safe whenever he cuddled with his dear boyfriend, he melted at the feeling of Dream kissing his forehead and whispering the words ‘I love you’ against it. Sapnap fell asleep to Dream’s soft snores, with a nice warm smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chill with fellow Dream Team smut peeps? Join our discord https://discord.gg/8E85Swvj34


End file.
